paramountfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocko As Woog
Rocko is one of the supporting protagonists in We're Back! A Nicktoon's Story. He is a crazy little wallaby and he's from Rocko's Modern Life. by Woog Appearances Just like his fellow cartoon friends, Rocko was retrieved by Etno's time machine aircraft and fed Brain Grain cereal, becoming intelligent and friendly in the process. He is first seen eating some hot dogs with his friends, Ickis and SpongeBob SquarePants, when The Green Dinosaur Named Yoshi, another dinosaur fed Brain Grain, shows up and introduces himself. Rocko greets him with hot dogs and shares regret with his past actions for when he was wild, revealing a Polyglyphanodon lizard that was stuck to his hind foot. After the hot dog lunch, Rocko and the other nicktoons meet Etno. Etno explains that he fed the nicktoons Brain Grain cereal so that he could grant children's wishes related to seeing dinosaurs in the middle future. After seeing how many children want to see real nicktoons, Rocko and the others are amazed and agree to go with Etno's request. They travel to the middle future and are dropped off at the Hudson River after being told to find Candy and the Museum of Natural History of New York City. They are also advised to try not to step on anybody, causing Rocko to reveal the lizard stuck to his hind foot again. While admiring the beautiful city, they meet Louie, a boy who's running away to join a circus. They agree to accompany him as he goes to the circus. When Yoshi falls into the river and nearly drowns, Louie uses a crane to help pull him back onto land. Rocko and the other nicktoons help by keeping the crane from being pulled into the water under Rex's heavy weight. Yoshi is rescued, to everyone's relief, and they all venture into the city. While hiding in an alley to avoid being spotted, Louie takes flight on SpongeBob to find a way to get to Central Park. While waiting, Rocko gets hungry and tries getting food from a butcher shop, but is pulled back into the alley by Ickis. Louie and SpongeBob eventually return with a new friend, Cecilia Nuthatch. After introducing themselves, they all join the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, acting like robots so they could reach Central Park with ease. However, during the parade, Yoshi starts singing "Roll Back the Rock (to the Dawn of Time)" after hearing numerous children wish to see a real nicktoon. The song catches the audience's attention and they dance with Yoshi. Rocko and the other dinosaurs worry, but nothing seems to go wrong until the crowd eventually discovers that Yoshi, along with Rocko, SpongeBob and Ickis, are real nicktoons. As the crowd flees, Louie and Cecilia are separated from the nicktoons, but tell them to get to Central Park, where they'll meet up with them. But things get worse for the nicktoons when they discover that Ren Hoek, Etno's evil Enemy whom they were told to avoid, has set up his circus in Central Park. Before they can find the kids, the nicktoons are chased by the aliens and dogs. While fleeing, Ickis and Rocko take a motorcycle and drive around the city, getting separated in the process and sending Rocko into a grocery store. Rocko finds himself with a mouth and cart full of hot dogs as he accidentally crashes into a store robber, who gets hurled into prison, and meets up again with Ickis and the other nicktoons. After losing the cops, Rocko and the other nicktoons go to Ren's circus to save their friends, but are too late, for Louie and Cecilia have joined the circus after signing a contract in their own blood. However, Ren strikes a deal with the nicktoons; if they take his Brain Drain pills and revert to their wild selves, he will let the kids go, otherwise, he will keep them for his show. Rocko tearfully agrees(including Ickis too), and the other nicktoons also agree. As a result, Rocko transform into a monster wallaby form. At the night of the show, Rocko and the other nicktoons are chained and can only watch as Yoshi breaks loose of Ren's control and tries to kill him. However, Louie manages to convince Yoshi to put him down, and Yoshi returns to his friendly self again. Rocko becomes his friendly self again when Louie hugs him. SpongeBob and Ickis also become friendly as Etno appears to take the nicktoons and kids home. The following morning, at the Museum of Natural History, Rocko is the first to introduce himself to one of the visiting kids. He and the other nicktoons look upon the excited kids with happy faces as they talk and have fun with them. Gallery IMG_4228.PNG|Rocko is Crying along with Ickis.